


Later

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants to know more about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat late, post exam smut for Melanie. 2110 words.

They were sat opposite each other in the mess, picking at the last of their dinners in relative silence. Rodney was tapping at his touch screen from time to time, Elizabeth reading a book. They were together, but apart, which said a lot about their friendship as a whole.

“Tell me something,” he said, looking up at her. She looked away from her book and waited for him to continue but he didn’t.

“Such as?”

“I don’t know, something nobody else knows about Elizabeth Weir.”

“Sounds like a game on whose line is it anyway?”

“I love that show.”

“Me too.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Oh.”

Later she’d blame it on the food, not that macaroni and cheese was really that sexy, and watching Rodney work out with John and Ronan. And the vest. His arms.

Later she would blame his arms.

She leant across the table towards him, and he leant over too so their heads almost touched and whispered to him.

“I miss sex.”

Rodney whipped back in his seat, going bright red and Elizabeth sighed. Too much. Sometimes she forgot who she was, on rare occasions she opened her mouth without planning or thinking about what would come out. What had she been thinking?

Later she’d remember about his arms and the dreams she had.

Maybe she was ovulating.

“Sorry Rodney, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no, I asked and you were honest. I can respect that.”

She hadn’t seen this specific look of panic before and wasn’t sure what to make of it. Later she’d realised it was arousal underneath panic. They were silent for a moment and Rodney tried to concentrate on his calculations again, which was near impossible now. He had been thinking about Elizabeth a lot lately, and wanting to get her know her better, and now he wanted to get to know her better in an entirely different way.

“Tell me something about you.” She said, closing her book.

Later he’d blame his answer solely on her. Her and those shirts she wore that were entirely too tight around her breasts.

Later he’d blame her breasts.

“I miss sex too.”

If he hadn’t already been blushing, he would’ve burnt up, and decided a quick exit was in order. He collected up his things, excusing himself with a terrible lie about having work to do, and hurried out of the mess, leaving Elizabeth a little amused.

Later he waited for Elizabeth to answer the door and when it swished open, they stood opposite each other for an awkward moment before she invited him in. He stepped inside her room as she moved back, the door closing behind him and five minutes ago it had seemed like the thing to do but he was unsure of that decision now he was stood in her quarters. He hated being unsure.

“I just wanted to apologise.”

He hated to apologise too.

“What for?”

“I was, out of line before, asking you such a personal question.” He coughed. “And running off.”

“Rodney.” She didn’t know what to say, and when he turned to leave, she reached out and tugged his arm, pulling him towards her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and was taken but surprise when he wrapped him arms around her and backed her up against the wall.

Later they’d both blame this on each other and the lack of sex available to them in Atlantis.

Now though, Rodney kissed her harder, a little desperate and in his sudden haze forgot that he really didn’t want to come off as desperate. Not with Elizabeth because there were other options open to him if he really needed sex that badly.

He broke away for air, his entire body pressed up against her, his erection very apparent and her breasts thrust forward into his chest.

He really didn’t want to screw this up.

“Oh.” It was small surprised noise and he grinned, kissing her again, harder if it were possible, his tongue licking over her lips until she opened up and let him taste her.

He wanted to know more about Elizabeth Weir and this definitely counted. Coffee and mint and something else that was delicious.

He didn’t want to screw this up, and she didn’t let him, pushing her body back against his with all her strength so she could urge him over to her bed. He went to turn her, to lie her down but she stopped, pulling his lips away reluctantly and smiling.

“Something else you should know,” she said, pushing him down onto the bed, “I like to be on top.”

He grinned, smug and annoying, and she pulled his t-shirt off, running her hands over the arms that had gotten her into this in the first place. He pulled her shirt up from where he sat and licked her stomach, running his tongue around her belly button. She shivered and he pulled open her fly, tugging her trousers down. She paused in her caresses of his arms to take off her shoes and socks and soon she was naked from the waist down, as Rodney helped her remove her underwear too. He hesitated a beat, then ran a finger over her centre and the wetness.

She really had missed sex and gripped onto his shoulders hard when he replaced his finger with his tongue for a moment.

“You should know, “ he paused, later he’d curse his own honesty, “I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?”

“This,” he ran his tongue over her again, a longer swipe this time.

“Oh.” It was a moan and a realisation in one. “Never?”

“Well, ah, no.”

“I really want you to though.”

“I’m not saying I can’t.” She grinned and he started a rhythm of licking and sucking, exploring her. She stood on shaky legs, holding onto his shoulders as his tongue ran over her, in and out of her, trying to find out what she liked best and even though he didn’t know what he was doing, working her out was working really well for her.

Soon she was digging his nails into his shoulders and panting as Rodney McKay licked, sucked and fingered her to a fine point in space and time, she just needed a little more. She let go of his arm and reached down to touch her clit, she bucked hard when she did so and Rodney pulled away.

“Just there?”

“Uh-huh.” He chuckled and moved her finger aside so he could suck on her clit and when she came she made that suspired ‘oh’ noise again and fell onto the bed beside him.

His grin widened.

“Very good Rodney.” She said, pulling him to lie the bed beside her with very little effort. Not that he needed to be told twice. With shaky hands she undid his trousers, stripped him completely, then went to take off her shirt.

“Don’t.” He was lying with his hands behind his head, trying to look nonchalant but failing due to the arousal beating him down. She smiled, “leave it on.”

“Leave it on?” He nodded and she reached behind her and with a twist and a turn pulled her bra off and dropped it to the floor.

“Nice.”

“Thank you.”

She settled over him and kissed him hard.

“What exactly is it about my shirts that you like so much?” She asked, kissing his chest.

“They’re very TIGHT!” He squeaked the last word when she bit his nipple, grinning at him afterwards. He was learning a lot about Elizabeth Weir, more than he imagined, and she had a wicked grin. “I prefer them to the red tops, as nice as those ARE!” She had bit his other nipple, laughing into his chest. She had wonderful timing too.

“Very funny Elizabeth.”

She reached between their bodies and took his erection firmly in hand, grinning all the while.

“Stop teasing.” He groaned as she hovered over him.

She sank down onto him slowly, holding her breath as she did so, leaning forward to grip his arms and hold on as he entered her. Her shirt hung open, and he reached up to run his hand down from her neck, over her breast to her stomach. He held her side lightly and she finally took a deep desperate breath that was his name. She smiled at him and started to move on top of him, resting her weight on his arms and moving her hips slowly. She was teasing him still but now he was inside her, with a fantastic view of her breasts, and the look on her face was something else.

She looked completely lost, scared even, and he wanted to ask her is she was okay but his IQ was rapidly lowering as she moved a little faster, her body hot and flushed.

He wasn’t a man for profanities, but, “fuck.”

His hips thrust upwards on their own accord and she gasped, her rhythm faltering for a moment but becoming faster and harder, her breath coming out as dirty ‘uh’ noises that he hadn’t expected of her, but then, he hadn’t expected to end up in her bed either.

Later, he’d remember that he’d always expected to end up in her bed eventually, just not so soon.

She pushed his arm down, forcing his hand from her side, so she could put more force into the movement, his own hips thrusting upwards into her body. He’d never been one for sensations, he was more interested in how the universe worked, not how it made him feel. Now, however, he knew how it all worked, knew his biology but he didn’t know feelings like this. Couldn’t remember it being quite like this, beyond the basic function and the end result, but then, it had been a while. He couldn’t remember that girl’s name, and right now, he couldn’t remember his own name.

Started with an M.

He had to do something beyond the basic function and decided to take more control of the situation. Being stronger than her, he freed his arms and wrapped them around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss, trying to regain control of his own hips, as they continued to thrust up out of sync with her own movements. Once he had done so, he moved his arms to grip her hips and began to thrust into her, kissing her still, trying to figure out what to concentrate.

Either he’d forgotten or he’d never experienced it like this, but sex was hard work, he loved it, hard work, the pressure, it was just like trying to save his own life, but this was much, much better. And it didn’t matter if he died at the end, because it was going to be really, really good. He could feel it.

He could feel her, hot and shaky and panting his name, trying to get his attention for something. He gripped her hips harder, hoping he wasn’t hurting, but he had to hold on tight to put so much effort into his own movements and he was half aware she wasn’t moving, just riding, and he let go of one side and found her clit again, the place committed to memory as if it were a circuit board and pinched hard.

She didn’t scream, and she didn’t cry out his name, or shout out his name, or anything like that, but found himself unable to feel disappointed when everything felt amazing. She was saying ‘oh god’ a lot and he knew that could only be to him, because he had made her feel this way, not some higher power up in he heavens.

He was a higher power though. In a way.

He grinned at her, but she barely noticed, her eyes squeezed shut and his own orgasm hit him full force and he did call out her name, surprised and this was not a basic function feeling. This was not the same as before, not even the same as masturbating, when he knew exactly what to do to get the maximum pleasure.

“Oh god.”

She was the higher power, actually, when he thought about it, she was the boss, in charge of the city and ohgodedwasgoingtodieafterallandhereallydidn’twantto.

She had collapsed on top of him, and later he would realise that she loved him, from the way she caressed his face while he came back down from that place that higher powers had sent him.

“That was just what I needed.” She mumbled, falling to the side, “do you know enough about me now?”

“No,” he said, eyes closed, already sleepy.

Later they’d wake up and he’d learn some more.


End file.
